Digitality
by Ellie Aralia
Summary: Title changed from All is Fair in love and War! / Online, the world could rest at one's fingertips. In the real world however, it's a completely different story. / This story has been updated, revised and made a new.


"And the crowd goes wild!" The announcer yells out to a massive bunch of humans, animals, and other creatures sitting on grand white stands. "The King is on fire today! He may just beat his own record of four hundred and sixty-five challengers defeated in a single day, people! This is Manabu Hokkaido reporting live from OZ Coliseum! If you're just joining us online or on mobile, we're watching history about to be rewritten, folks! King Kazma is ten other OZ-"

By this, King Kazma tuned the annoying announcer out. He didn't need everyone hyping this tournament up; it was just a little something he had put together to _challenge_ himself. Nothing out of the ordinary, that was certain.

"Kazma?" A yellow squirrel waddled up to him, his large cheeks defining the majority of his face. Kenji. "Are you ready? This time it's a girl."

The tall rabbit nodded once then stood languidly, stretching his joints. "Ready."

Walking slowly to the entrance that led to the arena, Kazma took a second to pause and glance at the roaring crowd filled with avatars. So many just to see him fight others that hoped they stood a chance against him.

From behind the monitor of his computer, Kazuma inhaled and exhaled deeply. _Focus_, he told himself._ Don't get cocky_.

A sneakered foot appeared out of the darkness and the avatars that filled the stands went mad in anticipation. Kenji's squirrel grinned with a thumbs-up.

"Good luck. Well, if you need it anyway."

"Thanks."

A couple of more steps brought him to the medium-sized ring that was strategically placed in the dead center of the arena, right in front of his challenger.

The female avatar had dark brown hair tied up in a high bun and crystal clear blue eyes. She wore a summer yukata with pink and white cherry blossoms. All in all, she didn't appear to be much of a challenge.

"Competitors! Shake hands!" That annoying announcer calls out, the girl avatar snapping the bright blue fan she held shut and sticking it in her obi sash. She then holds a hand out, her face blank save for the hinting of a tiny smile upon her lips. Kazma reaches for her hand and shakes it, nodding his head once.

"I wish you the best of luck, King Kazma."

"Likewise." He would've also stated her name, but he had tuned that announcer out again after his instructions to shake hands.

"Take your stance!"

The girl immediately readies herself, Kazma corresponding her stance.

"3,

2~

1! Fight!" The crowd cheers, just as the female avatar rises from her crouch and dashes toward Kazma. The rabbit King stood still, waiting for the girl to get near before making any rash decisions.

He kicks his foot outward to knock her back but the girl catches his foot with her hands, unable to hinder his strike. Using his attack to her advantage, she pushes off of his leg at its peak height, gaining a large boost upwards and performing a flip midair to evade any other attacks. The rabbit king growled to himself, not bothering to jump up. She'd just plummet back down to the arena floor and attack him from there.

Suddenly, Kazma hinted at what she might have been trying to do. Most possibly, her strategy was to evade his attacks for a while, then attack when he tired.

Kazuma smirked from behind his laptop. "Gotcha."

Back in the arena, King Kazma instantly dashed out from under the girl, a sly grin adorning his face. As he suspected, the girl raced after him right as she hit the ground. Impulsively he turned around as to startle her. With a slight smirk in her direction the rabbit king snapped his clenched fist out and jabbed her in the stomach. She grunted in return, eyes clenched as she flew backwards and landed against the arena wall.

"Oh! He's got her now, folks!"

The girl avatar slid down the wall, Kazma cautiously closing in on her as she rubbed the back of her head. All of a sudden she pulls herself up, bolting to Kazma. She begins to throw calculated punches at him as she advances. Dodging them all with ease, Kazuma pauses for a second, his brain going on autopilot and evading for him. "She really isn't able to put up a good fight. I wonder how she got up to her rank?"

Kazuma's attention shifted back to his computer. Right as he did however, the girl uppercut King Kazma in the neck, succeeding this with a side kick to his chest. Though it didn't sap his health sufficiently, he was a bit shocked to see that she had even managed to hit him. But it wasn't the right time to be surprised, as she instantly glided back and front flipped, slamming her feet down onto his head as she did.

Kazuma was amused to find that that announcer didn't utter a peep.

Back to the matter at hand. King Kazma hopped up high, evading the girl's next punch. Rapidly the white rabbit landed, spinning around and clipping the girl in the shoulder. She stumbles back, barely maintaining her balance as she counterattacked with a foot in his side.

Kazma recovered from the kick fast, upping his offense with a low swipe of his foot to her ankles, causing the girl to slam onto the ground. Snarling as she performs a kip-up to rise, she immediately throws her flat hand out in a chop toward his neck. He blocked by snatching her wrist, the girl gritting her teeth and unexpectedly headbutting him while following that up with a knee to the stomach. Her other hand catches his nose, and a slim stream of animated blood flows from it.

"Haa!" She grunts launching another side kick to his head. Kazma slid backwards a great distance, panting a tad before glaring at the girl and dashing toward her. The girl returned it with a smirk, also closing the distance between them.

She vaults upward, snatching her fan out of her obi sash. Like that was going to do much. Kazma senses where she's going to land, and when she does he veers to the side, eagerly making the girl grit her teeth.

He closes the distance between them and clutches her wrist, an almost nonexistent sneer at his lips.

The crowd goes silent in rapture.

A fist connects with the avatar's stomach; the last blow determining the winner of this match short, sweet and simple.

"...Folks..."

The girl's avatar crumpled to the floor, eyes clenched shut. Kazma exhaled deeply as the OZ cub polar bear medics ran out, a stretcher in their chubby little paws. They lifted her up onto it with ease, the human-like announcer avatar making his way to King Kazma, grabbing his red-gloved hand and thrusting it up in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Your residing Champ, King Kazma!"

* * *

><p><em>Dear god. It's been forever since I've seen the little monster that came before this. Welp.<em>

_So yeah. With the fabulous author **Yemi Hikari**'s help, I have brought this fic back from hell and made it... somewhat less sucky. Yeah it's short, and I may not even add on to it, but at least you get to see the improved version of what this used to be. I'm happier the way this Intro chapter turned out than when I was taking parts of the old story down, and if you don't like it this way **I don't care**._

_For those of you who do like this new one better, thanks. I appreciate it bunches. Like I said earlier, I don't know if I'm going to ever update this again, but don't worry about that too much. Who knows? I sure as punch don't. For now, just enjoy what **should** have been of All is Fair in Love and War, and what could possibly be a new beginning for me personally._

_Laters._

_P.S. I'm changing the title to something less cliche, but I don't know what it'll be._


End file.
